


Santa!Cthulhu

by ratcreature



Series: Holiday Cards [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Charcoal, Christmas, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa!Cthulhu with presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa!Cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

> Media: charcoal, chalk and black pencil on gray paper
> 
> This is a bit late, but I guess technically Christmas season sort of lasts until the 6th, yes? This sketch was inspired by the "Santa Cthuluclaus" LJ v-gift I’ve seen on other people’s profiles, an idea which I found cute, only the clipart looks nothing like Cthulhu, not even the jokey cute renderings, but instead looks like a sad octopus with a santa hat, which for some strange reason is carrying flowers and a pencil. Which is just odd, even if you make a sad octopus stand in for Cthulhu. I’ve done [cute Cthulhus before](http://ratcreature.net/sketches/fantasy/cute_cthulhu_screenres.jpg), but I doodled one with a santa hat this time. You probably shouldn’t count on this one delivering any of the presents though...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
